fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
High-Frequency Blade
The CT-EDA-HF Blade (ＣＴ (コールブランド・テクニクス) ・ＥＤＡ (実験破守) ・ＨＦ (高周波) ・ブレード, Kōruburando Tekunikusu Jikken Hashu Kōshūha Burēdo lit. Collbrande Techniques Experimental Defense Annihilator High-Frequency Blade), more often than not simply referred to as a High Frequency Blade (高周波刃, Kōshūhajin) is a powerful yet difficult to use weapon developed by Collbrande Techniques. A High-Frequency Blade is a sword reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonates at extremely high frequencies, granting it absurd cutting power. Generally, a High-Frequency Blade is extremely difficult to use, with accidents being all-too-common- as such, High-Frequency Blades are treated as a joke by the general populace, though, competent High-Frequency Blade wielders are known as grandmaster sword fighters, using the weapon with such accuracy and speed that they are able to deflect bullets. Description The High-Frequency Blade is part of Collbrande Techniques' AEC-Armament program; the goal of which is to develop weaponry and equipment that can get around magical powers, in a sense destabilizing the magical world and causing people to turn to them and fork out their money for these incredible pieces of equipment. In any case, the High-Frequency Blade is a sword that varies in appearance from model to model, with some being western in appearance, some being eastern, and others being rather bizarre in terms of design. Although High-Frequency Blades are normally metallic in nature, not all are, as some High-Frequency Blades can also be made entirely of other material, such as mahogany, so long as it is naturally conductible for the process. As the name would ever-so-subtly indicate, the High-Frequency Blade is a sword reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonates at extremely high frequencies thanks to being superheated from friction induced by the user channeling their magical power into the Lacrima within the hilt, creating an extremely sharp blade that sears and slices through anything that it comes into contact with. The oscillation of the High-Frequency Blade weakens the molecular bonds of anything it cuts, thereby increasing its cutting ability; indeed, it is said that there is nothing that the weapon cannot cut though, as it slices through physical defenses like a hot knife through butter; additionally, every high-frequency blade is treated with anti-magic coating as they are often used to slice through magic-based attacks. As with any other normal sword, striking, cutting, and thrusting attacks are performed with the blade, with the sharpened edge and point used for lethal attacks, and the blunt edge is capable of being used as a clubbing weapon. While normally, one would think that being extraordinarily sharp would mean that a High-Frequency Blade is extremely brittle, the weapons are known for their exceptional durability, as Kirika Hotsuin was shown being able to parry a chainsaw with no visible damage to her Stormbringer High-Frequency Blade, as well as being able to block a dragon's claw strike. Adding onto this, the High-Frequency Blades, due to their sharpness, appear to have some quality that allows them to cut things that are longer than the length of the blade; as Leanne Rockwell can cut a Guardian Fiend demon that spanned the size of a city in half, lengthwise. Additionally, even though the user fuels the alternating current with their magical power, unlike a magical weapon, it doesn't deplete the user's magic pool. The High-Frequency Blade folds up like a switchblade for storage; and the user can just store it in a backpack or case when not in use. Models *'Stormbringer' (ストームブリンガー, Sutōmuburingā): Stormbringer is the name of Kirika Hotsuin's personalized High-Frequency Blade. The Stormbringer takes the form of a single-sided chokutō with a laser edge built in to only enhance the power of the high-frequency blade—the sword itself is easily recognizable due to its length as a Japanese nodachi blade. The colour of the tsuba (guard) and tsuka (hilt) are blue and gold and entirely black respectively; it is around approximately six-to-eight feet long, being a fair bit longer than Kirika herself is tall. It sports a bolted steel base and blade, and there are two holes on the blade near the hilt. It has been specially customized with a motorcycle-like gear shift which, when pulled, sprays a flammable propellant across the blade and opponent, greatly increasing the power of its blows; it can be revved up to three times, and can be released either in one incredibly powerful strike, or as three lesser, but still strong, blows; increasing the range and inflicted damage of its attacks. For certain techniques this changes their performance entirely. Because enhanced attacks inflict more damage, this is one of Kirika's most valuable assets in a battle. This system is also strong enough for Kirika to be able to use it as a jet. *'Nothung' (ノートゥング, Nōtungu): Nothung is the name of Leanne Rockwell's personalized High-Frequency Blade; it was enhanced by the Magic Council's R&D department specifically for her usage. The Nothung is a deltoid-shaped blade- or rather, it normally takes the appearance of a rather futuristic, yet normal-looking sword, with a mainly dark-blue texture that only gets darker towards the tip. However, similarly to an Eternano Saber, when Leanne fuels the weapon with her magical aura, a sharp triangular shape of emerald energy will surge from the vents that litter both edges of Nothung, forming a shape of energy over the normally metallic sword. This emerald energy is high-energy eternano particles which are precisely shaped and molded through the manipulation of the particles to form a blade-shape that is permanently frozen within place using a thin sheet of Leanne's Magical Aura which is so microscopic that they would not devour the eternano- known as a "casing", with the surging of the user's Magical Aura super-heating the blade portion of the weapon as to produce an effective cutting blade. *'Kagemitsu' (カゲミツ, Kagemitsu): Kagemitsu is the name of Alicia Lhant's personalized weeb sword High-Frequency Blade. It takes upon the form of a sleek-looking katana that is made of tempered high carbon spring steel, with a blade length of seventy-six centimeters, and a handle length of twenty-eight centimeters, weighing at one point seven kilograms. Not much is known about it, as it seems to just be an ordinary katana amplified with high-frequency technology. However, its sheath contains a rifle mechanism with a magazine loaded and a trigger located below the sword's hilt. By pressing the button on the sheath, Alicia is capable of firing the Kagemitsu from its holster in order to slash at her foes with massively augmented speed and power. Trivia *The High-Frequency Blade was inspired by the weapon of the same name from Metal Gear Rising, albeit tuned to the world of Fairy Tail. *Some time after Daybreak S3 but before Dawn, the High-Frequency Blade became an extremely popular weapon, as people were inspired by Kirika's ability to slice through projectiles of all kinds. However, nobody was capable of using the weapon with any skill resembling Kirika's. Category:Magic Items Category:Swords Category:Perchan Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus